Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: A Fallen Elder has tried to upset the Balance of the world and its dark counterpart so actions are taken to correct this and while said actions seem like a good idea, they have irrevocably shattered the destiny of Harry Potter and his destiny to rid the Wizarding World of Voldemort. Watch as Harry becomes more than his roots suggest. Charmed/Darklighter Harry. Power of Three W/C/H.


**Harry Potter and the Charmed Destiny**

 **A HP Charmed Crossover**

 **By: Winged Seer Wolf**

 **Beta: Darksider82**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter I: A Destiny Rewritten**

In a Victorian single style house nicknamed 'The Manor' lived three women known as The Charmed Ones. They were Piper Halliwell, who was the eldest of the three sisters with the power of molecular immobilization and molecular combustion or in layman's terms the powers of slowing down molecules at such a rate as to "freeze time" and to speed up molecules at such a rate as "blasting things apart/Blow them up". Her younger sister was Phoebe Halliwell who had the powers of Premonition, which was the power to see the future and Levitation, which was the power to rise in the air or to fly. The youngest of the three sisters was Paige Matthews, who was Piper and Phoebe's half-sister. She was half witch, half whitelighter born of a forbidden relationship of Piper and Phoebe's mother Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell and her Whitelighter Sam. She had the power of Orb-Telekinesis, which was the power to 'call' objects to her hand via orbs. All three sisters lived with Piper's husband and Whitelighter, Leo along with his and Piper's two-year-old son Wyatt.

But currently the only occupants of the Manor were the sister's new Whitelighter Chris, (who had come back from a dark future to save Wyatt from turning Evil and was incidentally Piper and Leo's son.) and Leo. Chris was lying on a bed, growing weaker by the minute due to a stab wound he had received from Gideon, who was an Elder and who had turned Chris' older brother Wyatt Evil. Leo was kneeling by the bed with tear's in his eyes as he watched his twenty-two-year-old son die and was feeling hopeless at the situation. Chris looked at Leo and suddenly gasped as he was pulled into a premonition.

 _In a small cottage, a black haired man fell ack as a sickly green light slammed into him. A black cloaked figure stepped over the man and proceeded to walk up the stairs. The figure then blasted open a door on the second floor to reveal a nursery. A red headed woman placed a black haired baby in his crib and stood in front of it guarding it from the hooded figure. The figure stalked towards the woman and the crib and the figure reached out to get to the child but the woman stood firm and began to struggle with the figure and the figure cut her down with a second flash of green light and then laughed in a high cold voice and a third green light leapt toward the crib and ultimately the child, but the green light rebound upon the figure and the figure screamed in agony and terror and was reduced to a spectral form of a black cloud and turned to flee from the house._

Chris suddenly came back from the premonition with a pained gasp. "What is it Chris? What did you see?" Leo asked.

"I have a confession to make." Chris said sidestepping Leo's question.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Keeping Wyatt from turning was only one part of my coming here. But it seems I've failed in my other mission." Chris said.

"No, you haven't." A voice said as a new person came into view in front of Leo and Chris who gasped in recognition.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Seeing you and helping you out like always." The figure said.

To Leo the figure looked young with black messy hair and vivid hazel eyes with green flecks. The figure was wearing black clothing that clung to his body.

"How did you get here? Chris asked.

"I followed you, idiot. Since you helped save Wyatt, once you pass, our timeline will cease to exist, I will have to stay here but I promise to keep them safe." The man said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because, with the balance of this world and the Reverse World out of balance, Balance between Good and Evil must be maintained, even after the Worlds balance is restored that's why I have to stay." The man replied.

A sense of dread came over Chris. "You've already done it, haven't you?" Chris said.

"Sadly, yes. We all knew it after Wyatt turned Evil. Balance between the forces must be kept. We were both forced to ascend to our current forms of power to help keep Wyatt in check, but now that he's Good, and with you about to fade away, I must stay to keep this timeline in balance. Why do you think the Source's Essence is immortal?" the man said as his eyes bled to pure black.

"It's to keep Good in check." Leo answered as he tensed in response to the man's eyes.

"Yes. There must be a Source to balance the Elders, otherwise the Grand Design slips out of the Angels of Destinies hands. Now Chris, we have to help this timeline back on course." The man replied.

"How?" Chris asked.

"By getting our Witch Powers to ascend as well. We know the spells, we just have to summon him so we can ascend. Once your younger self is born, I will need to take your powers as there can't be two copies of the same powers and reverse their alignment." The man said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because, it causes an instability. By turning Chris' powers Evil, I can send them to a person who need them most." The man replied as he turned to Chris.

"Let's do this then." Chris said as they began to speak the first spell in unison.

" _Powers of the Witches Rise,_

 _Course unseen across skies,_

 _Through space and time,_

 _We call to thee, come to us_

 _And settle here._

 _Blood to Blood, we call to thee,_

 _Blood to Blood we summon thee."_

A pure white light spiraled into view and slowly disappeared to reveal a blonde man with blue eyes. He took in the situation and nearly flew to the bed and just as he was about to place his hands over Chris' wound, the black clothed man stopped him.

"Why, Harry?" The blonde man asked.

"Because, Wyatt, Gideon did this. You know that the only way to end this is by Gideon's death, but we can't go after him. What we needed you here for is to help the timeline back on course." The newly named Harry said.

"How?" Wyatt asked.

"By having our Witch Power's ascend. Mine and Chris' younger selves are about to be born, Wyatt. My younger self needs these powers to give this world a chance if someone decides to upset the Balance again." Harry explained.

Wyatt looked at Chris. "Do you agree as well?"

"I do. It was going to happen eventually, until Gideon decided you were to powerful and turned you Evil, but he just tried to kill you." Chris said.

Wyatt sighed, "Okay. Let's do this, I mean it can't help to have extra firepower."

Wyatt grabbed Chris' right hand with his left, Chris grabbed Harry's right hand with his left and Harry grabbed Wyatt's unclasped hand with his left completing a circle. Their eyes soon glowed a different color. Wyatt's was silver signifying that his powers leaned more towards his Witch side than his Whitelighter side. Chris' eyes glowed white signifying that his powers leaned towards his Elder/Whitelighter side more than his Witch side, and Harry's glowed indigo signifying his powers leaned towards his Source/Darklighter side than his Witch side.

 _Hear now the words of the witches,_

 _The secrets we hid in the night,_

 _The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

 _The great work of Magic is sought._

 _In this night and in this hour,_

 _We call upon the Ancient Power._

 _Bring your powers to we brothers three!_

 _We want the power!_

 _Give us the power!_

As the last word was uttered, a light blue glow subtly lit up the room and the air wavered and soon spread outward as this precise moment filtered outward across the Earth and throughout time nudging the Balance slightly back to where it was supposed to be and changing the outcome of the Grand Design slightly as it took in this moment and set it in stone and the three let go of each other's hands. Leo was stunned at what had just happened. There were now two sets of the Power of Three. The first, which he was most familiar with were his wife, Piper and her sisters who were strong in their powers as Witches, but this new Power of Three was magnitudes above them. For the simple fact that besides each of them was now a Charmed One, they each was able to call on the abilities of their respective side. It seemed to Leo that Wyatt was the balance of the three leaning neither towards Chris' Good nor Harry's Evil.

Chris, Wyatt and Harry looked at each other and smiled sharing in their new found power each knowing that their new found power would soon be splintered with Chris' death, but would soon reborn in their younger selves.

"Shall we cast one last spell together as brothers and our first as Charmed Ones?" Harry asked.

' _Magic forces Black and White,_

 _Be they far or be they near,_

 _Let our Charmed Power_

 _Rest within our younger selves_

 _To bud anew when all three_

 _Clasp hands in harmony to let the_

 _Magical World know of our ascendance'_

With the final word, white lights ascended from them and flew out the window off to where they were meant to be in accordance with the spell. Leo, Wyatt and Harry knew that Chris' time was finally here and so they said their final goodbye's.

"Harry and I love you Chris. Even though we know your younger self is being born, we wish for your new life to be better than your old one." Wyatt said.

"I swear as your brother and twin, and as the Source our family shall be protected from this day forth." Harry said as Leo gasped in shock at Harry's revelation.

It was finally Leo's turn. As Wyatt and Harry stepped back to give Leo a semblance of privacy, Harry and Wyatt looked at each other. "Can you sense your younger self?" Harry asked as Wyatt closed his eyes and focused intently. After a few seconds, Wyatt opened his eyes with a look of worry.

"Not directly. All I know is that my younger self is in the Underworld. We both know from the stories Mom told us growing up that Dad was the one who killed Gideon." Wyatt replied to Harry quietly looking over at Leo and Chris.

"Be safe little brother." Wyatt said as Harry recited a spell to return Wyatt to the future.

" _Powers of the Witches Rise,_

 _Course unseen across skies,_

 _Through space and time,_

 _I return that which was called,_

 _Blood to Blood, I return thee_

 _Blood to Blood, To the future I send thee."_

White lights surrounded Wyatt and swirled around him and soon vanished with him. Harry turned to Chris and Leo who had tears falling down his cheeks causing Harry to also begin to cry as Chris' last breath finally left his body and his body slowly but surely disappear.

As Chris' body finally disappeared several pure white lights were seen floating above the bed and at Harry's gesture flew into his right hand and he leveled his left hand over them.

 _Magic forces Black and White,_

 _These powers, once White turn to Black_

 _From Whitelighter to Darklighter,_

 _From Witch to Warlock,_

 _Let the Shadows be touched_

 _Without pain, without fear_

 _By my younger self._

As Harry finished the spell, Chris' former powers turned from pure white to indigo and black and in the attic, the famed Book of Shadow glowed also glowed indigo, accepting these powers as tied to the Charmed Halliwell-Warren line for future generations. Harry then took out a bottle and placed Chris' former powers in it for safe keeping.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The three invisible (to non-magicals) sets of white lights that were the powers of the new Power of Three flew out the window and soon split as they headed off to where they were supposed to be.

The first set flew straight down deep into the Earth and across various lower planes of existence until they entered the plane known as The Underworld. The powers flew straight and true to their recipient regardless of stone wall, stalagmite, stalactite, Demon, Warlock or Darklighter.

The various denizens cowered as the lights flew overhead as they knew instinctively that those lights while powers, were not regular powers but were Charmed Powers and thus were enough to vanquish any not worthy of their power and thus they shied away from them and after their passing resumed their plotting.

The lights slowed down as they neared their destination and entered the large cavern where their recipient was and flew straight and true and entered the two year old Wyatt Halliwell and then once settled into their newfound host slumbered, waiting for their time to be brought forward.

The next set of white lights flew across the city of San Francisco and entered a hospital and flew straight to a room where Piper Halliwell had just given birth to the Powers new host and surrounding Piper were her sisters Paige and Phoebe.

As they were celebrating Chris' birth, the white lights entered the room and to the shock of all three, they nuzzled Piper's cheek and then flew up before zooming straight down and entering baby Chris.

Piper looked at her sisters. "Did you guys see that? Please tell me you saw that?" She asked.

Paige nodded as Phoebe replied with "Yeah we saw that. Did you feel it? Those powers were not your ordinary Witch powers. They felt like our powers, Charmed powers."

"What do you think could have happened?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but for there to be two sets of the Power of Three, it must have been bad. But whatever it is we'll take it on together." Piper replied.

"You go find Wyatt, I have to go see some people. Don't do anything without me. We still have to talk." Harry said to his father as he swiped his hand over his black clothes changing them to a blood red cloak and hood that when pulled up would mask Harry's facial features as all one would see is an unyielding deep shadow. Upon the shoulders of the cloak sat two metal pauldrons also colored red. And covered by the cloak was a sword sheathed in a black sheath. To Leo Harry looked deadly in the cloak as it gave him a broad shouldered look.

Leo looked at the newly clothed Harry and switched from his laid back shirt and pants to a white cloak that was set over a gold robe. The white cloak had a thick collar and a hood attached to it. As one they both pulled up their hoods and both silently zeroed in on Gideon.

"Okay." Leo replied as he orbed out and Harry flamed out following his Charmed powers to their new host.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The final set of white lights had the farthest to go. They flew like a bullet from a gun across the city, out of the city limits and across the state of California and indeed the United States, then the Atlantic Ocean before slowing down some to enter the United Kingdom and flew straight for London and on a busy street flew straight at a disused and closed store. But not all was as it seemed for this seemingly disused and closed store was the hidden hospital of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. The white lights flew into the hospital, to the shock of the magicals there and flew upwards directly seeking their new host. The white lights entered the room of a couple who were also celebrating their new family. The lights then flew straight to their infant son who giggled at them, and the lights entered the child.

The parents of said child looked at each other and wondered, _"What was that?"_ The calmness of the room was interrupted yet again by a rush of heat at the end of the bed in which the woman was lying in holding her infant son. Her husband pulled out a wand and pointed it at the end of the bed as flames appeared suddenly before disappearing to reveal a broad shouldered and blood red cloaked figure. The woman's husband yelled out, _"Sectumsempra!"_ A deep reddish-black light erupted from the man's wand and zeroed in on the cloaked figure who turned at the yell and looked at the spell flying at him and to the couples shock the dark cutting curse froze two hand spaces away from him. The figure then twitched suddenly, and the time frozen spell veered away from the figure and impacted a barrier just shy of the wall causing the barrier to glow reddish purple as the barrier absorbed the curse.

"If you are both done trying to harm me, I come in peace." The figure said causing the red haired woman to snicker.

"Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? How did you bypass the wards? What were those white lights that entered my son?" The black haired man rapidly spouted off.

The figure lowered his hood and the couple looked on in shock as the figure looked like a near carbon copy of their infant son. Taking this moment, the figure said, "Hello Mom, Dad." The figure nodded towards them. "My name is Harry Leo James Potter-Halliwell, or Harry Halliwell for short. I'm from twenty-two years in the future." Harry replied.

"How is this possible?" Harry's Dad asked him. "Time turners only go back a few hours."

"I'm not from this timeline's future. I'm from an alternate future where a man named Gideon turned a boy named Wyatt Evil and I gained powers of a different type of magic known as Wicca when I was seventeen and because of this man, I was endowed with tremendous power as the leader of a plane known as The Underworld. I'm here because those white lights you saw are Wiccan Witch powers, these powers are a set of three powers given to little Harry, and two other boys from the United States. These powers are from the family known as the Halliwell's." Harry replied.

Harry's Mom and Dad gasped in recognition to the Halliwell's, for they were known even amongst the wand wavers community of Witches and Wizards. "But what does that have to do with little Harry?" Harry's Mom asked.

"They are Charmed powers. Harry, Wyatt and Wyatt's younger brother Chris who also was born at the exact time as Harry are also imbued with the powers of the Charmed Ones. The reason I introduced myself as a Halliwell is because they adopted me into their family. Wyatt, Chris and I were supposed to become the new Charmed Ones in what was supposed to be this timelines future, but due to Gideon's actions, he turned Wyatt Evil and thus my destiny was shifted. Because of Gideon, Chris became an Elder, which are the leaders of Good and govern Whitelighters, who are guardian angels/advisers of Wicca Witches and I was forced to become The Source." Harry explained to his birth parents.

"What is the Source?" Harry's mother Lilly asked.

"The Source is not a person or a demon. The full title is The Source of All Evil. Its at its base an essence, a parasite in a sense that takes over the demon when he or she recites an ancient oath from a book called The Grimoire. It's the opposite of the Elders. It's the leader of all Demons, Warlocks and Darklighters with a myriad of different powers to call upon. I'm just its latest host, until a Wicca Witch vanquishes me. But if I am, a new Source is called to reign." Harry explained.

"So why are you here, Son?" James, Harry's father asked.

"As I said before, the Halliwell's adopted me as a member of their family. But it was a blood adoption, so even if I don't carry the Potter name or use it, you are my birth parents. My brother Chris just passed away an hour ago and in his last moments, he left his Wiccan Witch powers for me to give to little Harry. But here's where I come in, there can't be two exact copies of a Wiccan Witches powers in the world thus as the highest being of Evil it fell to me to turn my brother's powers Evil and give them to little Harry." Adult Harry explained as he pulled a glass jar from his robes.

"What will these powers be?" Lilly asked.

"Chris was born half Elder, half Witch. From his Witch side he gained the powers of Telekinesis, Crushing, Premonition, Teleportation Manipulation. As for his Elder side, Chris had the power of Orbing, Orb-Telekinesis, Remote Orbing, Sensing and Electrokinesis. As I've turned Chris' powers Evil, Harry will gain the power of Telekinesis, Crushing, Premonition, Dark Orbing, Dark Electrokinesis, Dark Remote Orbing, and Teleportation Manipulation. He could very well, at times call on my powers as well. These are just his active powers as for his base powers, Harry gets Potion Making, Spell Casting, Scrying, and Mediumship. As for his Charmed Powers, they work differently then his personal powers. They are the combined might of all three boys working together. My adoptive mother, Piper, had the ability of molecular combustion, molecular immobilization and molecular acceleration. It's very likely that little Harry could inherit those powers or even have access to all seven molecular abilities." Harry replied.

"What are these molecular abilities?" James asked.

"Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Dispersion and Molecular Reversion." Harry explained to them, to which only Lilly understood, so Harry explained in terms James could understand.

"Little Harry could Slow Time, Freeze Time, Freeze a person or thing in ice, which is the extreme version of Freezing Time, Speed up time, Blasting/Blowing up objects or people, which is the extreme form of Speeding up time and finally revert a person or object to their base molecules and Reversion, does the opposite of Dispersion which reverts said object or person to their original state." Harry explained to James.

"Now are you going to let me give little Harry his new powers or not? This could be the answer to fulfilling the Chosen One prophecy." Harry explained. His parents looked at Harry with shock in their eyes.

"How do you know about the Prophecy?" James asked.

"I'm from the future, duh." Harry said by way of explanation. James' face reddened in irritation as he forgot that little tidbit of information.

"Well?" Harry asked.

James and Lilly looked at each other and communicating like only husbands and wives do in a love filled relationship can do. They, by their actions and choices silently agreed to their future son's proposal.

James turned to his future son. "We agree. Will this affect his wizard abilities?" James asked as Harry stepped forward and uncorked the bottle and held it over his younger self.

"To be honest, these powers will subsume little Harry's wizard abilities. He will become a Wiccan Witch with the powers of a Darklighter. As of now, in this very moment these powers will go dormant, but as Harry gets older these powers will begin to noticeable as a Wiccan Witch's powers are tied to their emotions. So, do try and be careful." Harry replied as he turned the bottle upside down and the dark powers entered little Harry, who barely moved in his sleep. Adult Harry then replaced the bottle back in his robe.

"Now, before I go, I have to impart one final piece of advice." Harry said.

"Which is?" James asked.

"From this date, you have fifteen months. You both pass from this world on October 31st, 2005. Killed by Voldemort. But as much as I want to change this event, I can't and before you go into an argument on why I should, if you don't pass on that date, I will never be sent to Petunia's and spend seven years with her before dark orbing to the Halliwell's in a state of fear. I will never meet my older brother's Wyatt and Chris, I will never become a Charmed One, and never use my powers to defeat Voldemort. That is the series of events that surviving the Halloween attack will cause." Harry explained as James and Lilly had tears in their eyes from acknowledging their immediate future. Harry re-hooded himself and flamed out leaving the saddened Potter trio and turned toward his adoptive father's orb trail.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry flamed into a large cavern to see little Wyatt standing behind a snarling Leo and a cowering Gideon beside a mirror which showed the cavern but instead of Leo, Wyatt, Gideon and himself being reflected in the mirror as they were, it showed Leo, Wyatt, and Gideon as Darklighters and himself as a white cloaked figure looking back at himself.

Harry stepped towards the mirror and took a closer look at the differences in their dark reflections and his light reflection. "So, from what I can gather, I'm Evil here, but there I'm Good?" Harry asked his Good self.

"Yes. Our family are all Darklighters here. But our younger self here is Good aligned." Harry's Good self replied.

"I have an idea to propose." Harry said as his Good self looked on interested. "Oh?" his counterpart asked.

"I propose that we keep the mirror and when our respective younger selves meet their respective Halliwell's, we give him the mirror in miniature form as someone to talk to as you know others will try and manipulate him. Not to mention the mystical window will help us." Harry suggested.

"I like it. It gives us a chance to help our respective sides keep the Balance also it works in our favor that our respective younger selves are able to call on the Power of Three and will quite possibly be able to call on their respective alignment counterparts to help in times of need." Harry's counterpart replied.

"True, plus if we are not around to assist our younger selves in maintaining control, our respective Halliwell's will." Harry commented as both White and Darklighter Leo nodded in response.

Harry and his mirrored counterpart turned to watch both Good and Bad Leo begin to torture their respective Gideon's with an Elders most powerful ability, Electrokinesis. They smirked as Gideon screamed in agony and after a few minutes of this grew bored even though each side knew their respective Gideon deserved it not only for turning Wyatt Evil/Good but for causing the current crisis of upsetting the Grand Design between the Light and Dark Worlds.

"Enough, Dad! Vanquish him already." Harry commanded.

"As my Lord Source commands." Dark Leo replied subserviently as Light Leo nodded in response and they called upon the full force of their respective aspect of Electrokinesis and fried their respective Gideon until he began screaming as his body began to combust from the full force of the Elder's/Dark Elder's final barrage of lightning.

As Gideon's screams died away with his body finally falling away to ash, Both Light and Dark Leo turned to their Wyatt and picked him up. Harry then turned to his counterpart and nodded as the mirror shrunk to a pocket size version and he placed it in his robes. Harry turned to Leo and Wyatt.

"Now, let's go welcome Chris back into the world. But you need to go first so I don't get hurt by Mom and the Aunts." Harry said as Leo orbed out with Wyatt and Harry flamed out a minute later.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Across the city of San Francisco, in Piper's hospital room, Leo appeared with Wyatt in his arms. Piper looked over at Leo with baby Chris in her arms. Leo walked over to Piper and sat Wyatt on the hospital bed.

"We have a situation." Leo said.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked her husband.

At that moment, a column of flame burst into being revealing the Source in all his terrifying glory. Phoebe and Paige sprang into action before Leo could get them to stop.

Phoebe rose into the air and leveled a kick at the Source's head, but the Source deflected the kick with a telekinetic pulse sending Phoebe flying but was stopped short of hitting the wall by a second telekinetic pulse lowering her to the floor. The Source then turned to Paige who threw a column of orbs at the Source that materialized into a chair but was deflected by the Source's answer to Paige's power in the form of Dark Orbs that sent the chair back to its original place in the room.

"Are you both done?" The Source asked.

"I think they've learned something here." Leo replied as Phoebe and Paige both nodded and stood slightly in front of Piper, protecting her and baby Chris along with Wyatt.

"Why are you here? Didn't we already vanquish you, Cole?" Paige asked.

"Ha ha, you actually think I'm Cole?" The Source asked as he lowered his hood. "My name is Harry Leo James Halliwell. Youngest son of Piper and Leo, and Twin of Christopher Perry Halliwell, Darklighter and Source of All Evil." Harry replied.

"What? How?" Piper asked shocked.

"I followed my Chris back here, but he passed away an hour ago, but not before Wyatt, Chris and I became the next generation of Charmed Ones, but with Chris' death our bond was snapped but not before we transferred our powers to our younger selves. I'm here to stay as Gideon has upset the Balance of this world and its counterpart world. The fact that my younger self will also be a Darklighter as I was and will hopefully be adopted by you, Piper shows how much you will have grown by accepting an evil being into your home, family and heart." Harry explained.

The three sisters looked at each other in confusion, then at Leo who sighed. "Everything he's said is the truth. He along with Chris summoned Wyatt from the future and have done the things he said. We need to trust him at least somewhat." Leo said.

"Why should we?" Paige asked. "All Evil ever does is harm others."

"Because Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Harry are not just the Charmed Ones, but are a balance of the three sides of Magic. From what I gathered, we will need that power one day." Leo replied.

"I agree with Leo. All this Source has done since he got here as been to fend us off but not attack us outright. If Harry's younger self is coming to us, then we had better accept the changes that this will bring to our family. Not only that but having the Source of All Evil as a semi-ally will help keep our lives simple." Phoebe said as she saw Paige slowly accept her argument. They all turned to Piper, who looked at Harry.

"Do you swear to keep to our family safe from your side?" Piper asked Harry.

"All I can promise is to watch and keep the denizens of my side away from The Manor and P3. Everywhere else is fair game." Harry replied as Piper nodded in response.

"Then we agree to this semi-alliance." Piper replied as Harry nodded before flaming away.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews and Comments are deeply appreciated.**

 **This is my second HP/Charmed crossover and my first for the new year. I hope you guys review a lot and favorite/follow this fic as that gets my creative juices flowing.**

 **Note: As you can probably tell, I have moved the date of the HP World forward and made Chris' birthday the same day as Harry's to give more options for Trelawney's Prophecy.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chapter II: The Day the Darklighter Came**

 **As demons attack the Manor, a young boy orbs into the fray and to the shock of the Halliwell's wipes out the demon force. Will this young boy be able to leave the past behind as the Halliwell's remember their ally's words?**


End file.
